Opaque Glass
by baited with hypotheses
Summary: AU. Inside the mirror, he promised her wishes would come true. TamaHaru; KyouHaru.
1. Livid Skies

**Disclaimer:** _Ouran does not belong to epicaricacy…yet._

**Author's Notes:** _Epicaricacy apologizes for writing such a short prologue. She hopes to make it up to her readers once she publishes the next chapter._

* * *

**Opaque Glass**

_a fairy tale by epicaricacy_

**Prologue:** Livid Skies

It was raining.

Haruhi stood under the black umbrella, tears falling silently. It was as if the weather reflected the broken woman's emotions. She was hugging onto her father, the ever-protective Ranka Fujioka. He, too, was crying.

Tears and rain, rain and tears; long hugs and sympathetic words…Kisses and farewells; roses and lilies.

Black and white. Everything was in black and white.

Everything was colorless; without hue. The skies lacked the blueness of Tamaki's violet eyes; her friends' hugs lacked his warmth. Through the chocolate brown eyes of Haruhi Fujioka-Suou, everything was pale and dead.

The day Tamaki Suou died might as well have been the apocalypse, because her world ended, anyway.

* * *

'He wasn't supposed to die…' Haruhi thought bitterly, as shameless tears fell, much like the raindrops outside. The funeral was quick and hastened because of the mean weather.

Her father told her that Tamaki died because of a car accident. She refused to believe that. How could he die because of a car accident!? She was crying harshly now, barely breathing in between sobs. Didn't he have a chauffeur or something!? What about his seatbelt!?

Why did he die, anyway?

Haruhi choked back tears, since people were starting to surround her, asking her if she was okay. She wondered _why_ they bothered to ask. Of course she wasn't okay! Couldn't they see that!?

Why was the world like _this_?


	2. Through the LookingGlass

**Chapter One:** Through the Looking-Glass

'_Who are you?' She meant to ask him, but no sound came out of her mouth. She was mesmerized by this creature; by his steel grey eyes, always looking into hers; by his dark raven hair, contrasting greatly with his pale skin. Who was this deity in front of her and why was he in her dreams?_

"_I go by many names, Haruhi." He told her, his deep velvet voice was silky and – dare she say it? – addicting. _

"_My time here is almost up," He said, holding her hand ever so gently, "But I promise you, that when I return, your world will be __**perfect**__."_

_Perfect? What was perfect? She wanted to say more, but Haruhi couldn't control her dreams, and soon enough, the mysterious man disappeared, leaving her in cool darkness._

* * *

She woke up, shivering and cold. It was almost noon, she realized. Haruhi stood up, and took a nice long shower. She was still thinking of the man in her dreams. What did he want with her? Was she slowly going insane? Was she suffering from dementia or something?

Quickly dressing up, Haruhi decided to go outside. She needed something to do to escape everything – especially Tamaki's untimely death and that weirdo man from her subconscious.

And so, she began walking to Glen's Supermarket.

* * *

"Thank you for your purchase and please come again!" The smiling cashier girl told her, as she handed Haruhi her groceries.

Haruhi smiled back – a weak, forced smile – and exited the depot. She had bought fish, bread, eggs, rice, vegetables, strawberries, miso and a couple of bottles of chocolate milk. She started walking home – a satisfied smile on her lips.

She felt better now, after buying groceries. It was almost as if Tamaki would be waiting in their apartment complex. She remembered the day he told her he wanted to live like a commoner.

"_Ha-ru-hi!" He hugged her, "I bought us an apartment! We can live happily like a commoner couple!"_ It was funny how he just said that a month ago.

How strange…They weren't even married for a year and the gods decided that Tamaki should die.

Removing those thoughts from her head, she barely noticed that she stepped on a shard of glass until she heard a soft 'crack.'

She lifted her right foot, and there it was: remnants of what seemed like a mirror. She wondered what kind of idiot would leave shards of glass on the sidewalk.

Curious, she picked it up. It seemed different from most mirrors, or maybe it was just her. But Haruhi could've sworn that she heard Tamaki's warm laughter from the glass.

"Tamaki?" She whispered, expecting no particular answer, but someone did speak.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Come to our world!" It was not Tamaki's voice, but she was _desperate_ to believe anything.

"Tamaki, where are you?"

"Look at the mirror, Haruhi!" And she did. True enough, she saw Tamaki's smiling face on that mirror. But something was just not right. He wasn't Tamaki, but he still _was_.

"How do I get there?" Haruhi asked. She wanted to hug him so badly. She didn't care if what she was doing would lead her to a life of insanity in the resident asylum; she just wanted to see Tamaki again.

"Follow…the shadows….follow the night…to reach….the _perfect _world…" She was so shocked that she dropped the shards of glass on the floor. It was fragmented into a million of pieces; a spectrum of colors. That voice wasn't Tamaki's. It sounded sinister, frightening even. It was that 'perfect world' nonsense again. There was no such thing as a PERFECT world! But if Tamaki was there in that 'perfect' world, then Haruhi would go…Even if it meant sacrificing her sanity.

* * *

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk…Why didn't you listen to him, Haruhi?" It was that voice; that alluring voice that was recently haunting her dreams. _

"_W-What do you mean?"_

"_He told you to follow the shadows, didn't he?" The voice grew darker; grew haunting. "Why didn't you follow the shadows, Haruhi? Don't you want to live in a perfect world?"_

* * *

When Haruhi woke up from her disturbing slumber, she found herself in a room much like hers…but darker and mysterious; as if the sun was hiding behind the clouds. The room was painted black and all the furniture was black except for a huge white mirror which replaced the door.

Was that mirror the gateway to the perfect world?

Haruhi hoped not, for inside the mirror, faceless figures as black as the night swam.

How was that world perfect, if it was shrouded in night?

But her limbs betrayed her and submerged her in the cold water-like liquid inside the mirror. Was this liquid…the night? And were the figures the shadows? She certainly hoped not.

But there was no time for her to think. The figures already lifted her up, and everything went black.

* * *

"Haruhi?" It was the voice of Hani-senpai.

She opened her eyes, expecting to see a blonde-haired senior carrying a bunny. But there was no such person in front of her. This 'Hani-senpai' had black hair – _as black as the night_, she thought – and carried a somewhat deformed and bloody version of Usa-chan. Mori – or Mori's equivalent – was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai?" She asked him.

"Who is Hani-senpai? My name is Mitsukuni." There was an obscure edge to his voice. This was definitely not Hani. "And for Takashi, he is gone. He is a betrayer of the shadows."

And with that enigmatic statement, Hani – Mitsukuni – disappeared.

It was then the shadows came marching, and behind them was the man in her dreams.

"Haruhi, welcome to the perfect world."


End file.
